With the raising of living standard, the expectation of people on the environment sanitation becomes increasingly high. However, the modern industrialization, while satisfying the growing demands of people for material well-being, brings about, as the byproducts, polluted water, polluted air as well as emerging virus and bacteria which more and more severely threaten human health and hinder the development of the society. On the other hand, with the development of science, people have recognized that titanium dioxide (TiO2) is a kind of photocatalyst which has many excellent functions such as anti-pollution, deodorization, anti-bacteria, sterilizing, purifying water quality and atmosphere, decomposing dirt and harmful chemicals and so on and can be used as an effective technical means for protecting the ecological environment. In the course of research, it is found that titanium dioxide (TiO2) can generate extremely formidable effect of oxygenolysis after being irradiated by sunlight (ultraviolet light), in particular, when irradiated by the UVC type of ultraviolet light it can generate sterilization effect many times more powerful than those generated by other types of ultraviolet lights. Currently, people are paying serious attention to such a miraculous photocatalyst, titanium dioxide (TiO2). A light interference color film which may be formed on the surface of various materials can effectively decompose organic substances, eliminate dirt, deodorize and resist bacteria. The photocatalyst is used for manufacturing a fluid purifying apparatus with the functions such as deodorization, sterilization and the like. The use of titanium dioxide (TiO2) to disinfect, sterilize and purify polluted water and air has become the question with which people are getting more and more concerned. To achieve this, many endeavours have been made. There are now a great variety of disinfection, sterilization and purification devices for water or air using titanium dioxide (TiO2). The configurations of such devices are set and assembled within the factory. As such, their disinfecting and filtering capabilities have been fixed and cannot be adjusted by adding, removing or replacing the filter mesh, blower/fan, or purifying accessories and the like according to the size of the particular space requiring disinfection and the degree of pollution of the environment.